Por el japonés y un conejo verde nos enamoramos
by TsunderePower
Summary: AU Gakuen! ONESHOT: Alfred nos narra como fue que se enamoro de Inglaterra y de todo lo que vivio... Pesimo summary! Lime? Fluff?


Yo~! Yakumo-chan aki... etto... weno... les dejo un oneshot (mas largo q naa a mi punto de vista) d USUK... xq... no tengo inspiracion pa continuar la de Alfred in Wonderland u.u ademas d q hace tiempo keria escribir esto! Asi q aki esta... lamento si kedo muy chafa... pero esto es algo autobiografico

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, sino al grandioso Himaruya-sama que ia me hizo muy feliz el dia de hoy x subir imagenes de Halloween con Iggy de vampiro! yai!

* * *

Hello~! Mi nombre es Alfred F. Jones, y les contaré un poco acerca de mi vida y cómo fue que me enamore... de esa persona especial.

Yo nací en New York pero por el trabajo de mi padre nos mudamos cada año, viví en Australia, luego en Canadá donde nació mi hermano menor llamado Matthew; luego nos fuimos a vivir a Hong Kong y finalmente a Glasgow, en el Reino Unido. Allí permanecí la mayor parte de mi vida ya que yo tenía ya 4 años y debía empezar el preescolar.

Aún recuerdo un poco mi primer día de clases...

-"Hijo, si necesitas algo sólo se lo pides a tu maestra" -recuerdo a mi madre de cuclillas acomodándome el uniforme.

-"¡Sí mami!"

-"Jeje, ¡ese es mi héroe!" -rió para darme un beso en la frente y levantarse- "Bien, entonces vengo por ti a la una, cuídate Al"

-"¡Adiós!" -gritaba mientras alzaba mi mano en forma de despedida.

Entonces una maestra me encamino a mi salón.

¿Y qué recuerdo de ese día?

Que mi maestra era más gorda que un elefante, incluso uno llegaba a dudar si era mujer, sólo hasta que la escuchabas hablar era cuando lo sabias. Eso y que había un pizarrón móvil, no tengo idea de qué andaba escribiendo en éste, sólo podía imaginarme cómo sería mover el pizarrón y subirme a él colina abajo... sería tan divertido.

Pero bueno, el punto es que acabó con el tema y se tenían que llevar el pizarrón.

-"Niños, ¿quién quiere ayudarme a llevar el pizarrón?" -decía la maestra mientras se posicionaba en un lado para llevárselo.

-"¡Yo quiero! ¡Yoooo!" -gritaba como la mayoría de los niños allí, creo que todos andaban imaginando lo mismo que yo.

-"Ayúdame tu" -señaló a un chico a lado mío el cual se levantó y fue corriendo a ayudar a la maestra.

¿Por qué? ¡Yo quería ayudarle! ¡Quería poder mover ese pizarrón! ¡Y como el héroe que soy debo supervisar!

Con esa idea en mente me levanté y seguí al pizarrón móvil. Lo seguí y lo seguí hasta que se detuvo, voltee a mis alrededores y al parecer ya estaba solo. ¿¡Qué clase de maestra te deja abandonado a mitad de pasillo con un pizarrón gigante!

¡Pero me voy a quejar! ¡Ya verá!

Giré a ver la puerta pero hay un problema... ¿¡cuál es mi salón!

¡Todas las puertas están cerradas y son exactamente iguales! ¿A qué salón se supone que iba yo? Por qué demonios no le ponen algo que diga 'Alfred, vas en este salón' o una foto de un héroe porque no sabía leer.

Iba a comenzar a tocar puerta por puerta hasta encontrar la correcta pero algo me detuvo, era una voz.

-"¿Te sacaron del salón?" -preguntaba una vocecita algo risueña. Me giré a ver por los pasillos, pero no había nadie.- "¡Por aquí!"- y al fin lo vi. A espaldas mía, donde está la ventana que abarca todo el pasillo se encontraba volando lo que parecía ser un conejo verde con alas.

-"No me sacaron. Iba persiguiendo un pizarrón y me quedé fuera" -expliqué a aquel ser que en ese momento no me extrañó. Ahora que recuerdo ese suceso, pienso que tal vez me habían drogado con ese jugo de naranja que nos dio la maestra más temprano.

De ese día no recuerdo nada más, no sé qué más hablé con ese ser, ni que hice luego, ni si al final entré al salón o me salieron a buscar. Y el problema es que desde que vivo en el Reino Unido comencé a ver cosas muy extrañas, pero muy de vez en cuando, así que aún pienso que es parte de mi imaginación por más real que se vea.

Pero bueno, años más tarde entré a la primaria, mi primer amigo fue un tipo llamado Iván, las primeras palabras que me dijo fue: 'Te mataré si no dejas de gritar que eres el héroe' y así fue como una grandiosa amistad comenzó.

Pasó el tiempo y los años y me hice de más amigos.

Mis mejores amigos fueron y son Iván, el nació en Penza, Rusia y a saber qué hacía en Glasgow, a veces pienso que en su tierra no lo querían por loco.

Después conocí a Yao, el venia de Pekín, en China pero sus padres trabajan en un circo por lo que tenía que viajar, al igual que conmigo cuando inició sus estudios tuvo que quedarse establecido aquí que fue el último lugar donde hicieron un show y ahora su familia vende comida china.

También a un chico italiano llamado Feliciano, sus padres se separaron quedando él con su mamá y su hermano mayor en Italia con su padre, a pesar de todo siempre sonríe y es muy buena persona, por eso me cae bien.

Ellos fueron mis mejores amigos en la primaria y por suerte en la secundaria seguimos juntos, pero allí conocí a nuevas personas que también se volvieron parte de mis mejores amistades. Pero la secundaria me cambió la vida.

Habían tres chicos nuevos que al parecer se llevaban muy bien, pero uno con acento francés se la pasaba molestando a un cejón, éste por lo general andaba con un tipo asiático, pero se veían muy solos, casi ni se dirigían la palabra. Y como el héroe que soy no dejaré a nadie solo, así que fui con ellos.

-"Hello!" -dije estruendosamente mientras me acercaba a ellos.

-"Konni-" -comenzó a hablar el asiático pero al parecer no habla inglés. Antes de que pudiera decir lo que fuera a decirme el chico rubio lo miró serio- "¡Q-Quiero decir! Hola" -dijo corrigiéndose mientras se agachaba creo a ver sus zapatos, que raro es. Y al parecer no habla mucho inglés, pero luego descubriría eso.- "Mi nombre es Honda Kiku, encantado en conocerlo"

-"¡Hola Kiku! ¡Yo soy Alfred!" -sonreí para él mientras lo imitaba mirando mis zapatos.- "Ehh, hello!" -hablé esta vez para el otro chico que apenas y me fijaba la vista.

-"Hello" -saludo fríamente y por pura cortesía

-"¿Cómo te llamas?"

-"Kirkland"

-"¿Kirkland...?" -dije haciendo énfasis para que me dijera su nombre.

-"Arthur"

-"¡Oh! Bien, ¡mucho gusto Arthur! ¡Quería invitarlos a pasar el rato con mis amigos!"

-"Sería un placer" -habló Kiku para levantarse, Arthur sin decir nada se levantó luego del asiático para seguirlo en total silencio. Vaya que es raro.

Y así pues fue como los conocí y más tarde ese mismo día conocí a un sujeto llamado Francis, que llegó a molestar a Arthur y éste sólo lo golpeaba y le decía tantos insultos que ese día llegué a mi casa con unas 42 palabras no muy puras en mi diccionario.

Las cosas cambiaron poco a poco en un año, Iván comenzó a hacerse más cercano a Yao, ¡oh! Y al parecer él y Kiku eran familiares, bueno, me lo esperaba.

Feliciano llegó a hacerse buen amigo de Kiku, aunque él sería amigo hasta de una pared, o un plato de pasta.

Y esto terminó haciendo que Arthur y yo nos conociéramos más, ya que Feliciano y el asiático que eran nuestros mejores amigos se fueron por su lado, pero claro, aún así todos nos seguíamos llevando bien. Francis es otro caso, él andaba de un lado a otro acosando a todo lo que se moviera en el lugar.

¡Tarde taaaaaanto en poder hacer hablar a Arthur! Con el largo paso del tiempo descubrí que él nació en Londres, vive en Glasgow junto con su hermano menor Peter para olvidar, ya que perdieron a sus padres en un accidente y él se encarga de cuidar a su hermano y salir adelante.

Llegué a admirar tanto a esa persona, era muy inteligente y audaz, y sabía cómo actuar ante la mayoría de las situaciones y problemas que la vida le ponía, se sabía defender y también cuidarse por su propia cuenta. Bueno, esas cosas se esperan cuando vives casi solo y te encargas de la casa.

A pesar de todo eso era también una persona frágil. Podía estar todo el día aparentando que todo estaba bien, claro, con su expresión de enojo que siempre luce, pero en realidad es muy bipolar y cerrado.

-"¡Artie! ¡Artie!" -sip, luego me acostumbré a decirle así

-"¿Qué quieres idiota?" -y él me decía así desde tres horas después que nos habíamos conocido.

-"¡Oye! Pues yo no soy el extraño que se queda en las nubes todo el día ni que habla solo a veces ni que-" -pues de algo tenía que defenderme, aunque nunca lo decía con malas intenciones.

-"¿A-Así te parece que soy?" -dijo sin dirigirme la vista ya que yo iba detrás de él.- "Tonto..."- dijo en un hilo de voz para salir corriendo de allí.

-"¡Ah! ¡Espera! ¡No fue mi intención!" -grité para que se detuviera. No era la primera vez que se ponía así, cada vez que algo por el estilo pasa sale corriendo a saber dónde, pero sólo con Kiku y conmigo, a todos los demás se defiende gritándoles y poniendo maldiciones sobre ellos. Pero me pregunto por qué a nosotros no nos trata de tal forma.

Bueno, decidido a descubrir todo eso me fui a buscarlo, lo encontré luego de un rato, estaba sentado abajo de un gran árbol y tenía su rostro oculto entre sus piernas. Y me di cuenta de que estaba llorando. Esa fue la primera vez que lo vi llorar y la primera vez que llegué a sentirme la peor persona del mundo.

-"¿A-Arthur...? ¿Estás bien?" -pregunté para agacharme frente a él.

-"¿Q-Qué quieres?" -dijo sin cambiar de posición y su voz se escuchaba muy entrecortada.

-"Saber si estás bien"

-"Estoy bien"

-"Entonces quiero que me veas a los ojos"

-"..." -se tomó su tiempo para calmarse y finalmente me vio, sus ojos estaban rojos al igual que su rostro que además se veía destrozado- "¿Ya estas contento?"

-"No realmente. Quiero saber porq-"

-"¡Miren! ¡Es el tonto cejón solitario!" -me interrumpieron 3 chicos que se veían mayores- "Oww~ ¿¡acaso ya tienes a alguien que está igual de loco que tú! Jajajaja..."- y sólo estaban molestando a Artie.

-"...Cállens-"

-"¡Cállense estúpidos abusadores!" -grité defendiendo a mi amigo para aventarme sobre ellos y darles una paliza.

Que en realidad ellos me dieron la paliza, ¡p-pero sólo porque no quería lastimarlos!

Pero al menos así se aburrieron de esa libertad que les di y se marcharon de allí.

-"¡Alfred! ¿P-Por qué lo hiciste?" -dijo mi amigo para acercarse a mí con unos ojos llorosos. Nunca se había preocupado por nadie, por Kiku de vez en cuando pero conmigo jamás

-"Jeje, ¡porque soy el héroe!"

-"Tontito"

Y desde ese momento mi amistad con él fue mejorando, de haberlo sabido me hubiera dejado golpear desde antes para que Arthur no me tratara tan mal.

Pasó un año y entramos a 2° de secundaria, Arthur y yo ya nos conocíamos muy bien. O eso pensaba yo.

A unas cuantas semanas de terminar el año escolar. Para empezar Kiku le estaba enseñando japonés a Arthur, yo para no quedarme atrás decidí aprender por Internet. Sólo logré aprenderme el katakana en la sagrada Wikipedia y de ahí me dolió tanto la cabeza que decidí dejarlo así, es decir, ¿¡qué idioma te pone 3 alfabetos! ¡Con uno es más que suficiente!

Un día en clase de física, en la cual todo era tan aburrido que tenías que lidiar contigo mismo para no quedarte dormido, decidí platicar con Arthur para seguir despierto.

Él se sentaba detrás de mí, y atrás de él se encontraba Kiku, así que cuando me giré a platicar él ya estaba platicando con el asiático.

Aburrido todavía opté por tomar su cuaderno para graffitearlo un poco, pero al parecer también me habían ganado en eso. No pude evitar ver la esquina de la hoja, tenía algo escrito en japonés, y en katakana, así que quería saber si podía leerlo.

'アルフレッド' ¡ese es mi nombre! Lo sé, porque fue lo primero que escribí cuando aprendí katakana, y continúe leyendo

-"A...i... shi... mmm... shite-"

-"¡Wah! ¿¡Qué haces con mi cuaderno!" -rápidamente Artie me arrebató la libreta de mis manos, pero alcance a ver algo así como un 3 al final... ¿qué era eso? ¿'ro'? Mmm... nop, ese de allí era 'ru'... entonces decía aishiteru... ¿Y eso qué es? ¡Nunca aprendí más allá de konnichiwa!

-"¿Qué es aishiteru?" -pregunté mirando a Arthur, el cual enrojeció a más no poder.

-"¿D-Dónde lo viste?"

-"En tu cuaderno"

-"¡No decía eso!" -gritó rápido y muy nervioso para rayar la parte esa de la hoja

-"¡Yo sé que decía aishiteru! ¡Estaba en katakana! ¿Y por qué lo borras?"

-"A-Ah... ¿sabes japonés?"

-"Sólo leer katakana, dime qué es eso, ¿y por qué estaba mi nombre escrito? ¿Es algo malo?"

-"No estaba tu nombre escrito"

-"Ya deja de mentir, ¿¡qué es aishiteru!"

-"¡N-No lo sé!" -gritó para salir corriendo del salón mientras abrazaba ese cuaderno como si su vida dependiera de eso.

En eso sentí la mirada de todos, pero la que más me incomodó fue la de Kiku, me veía más extraño que todos y hasta traía una cámara en sus manos, ¿nos grabó?

¡Es cierto! ¡Él debe saber que significa eso! Así que sin esperar más fui a preguntarle.

-"Oye Kiku, ¿me puedes decir que es aishiteru?"

-"E-Ehh, es... es... mmm, ¡lo olvidé!" -dijo nervioso para negar con la cabeza.

-"Oh, bueno, está bien entonces"

Pero no iba a quedarme con la duda, una vez terminada las clases fui al grandioso traductor Google a saber qué clase de insulto nuevo me había dicho Arthur.

Y... no era un insulto. Aishiteru es 'te amo'.

¿¡E-eso significa que Arthur es gay! ¿¡Le gusto a mi mejor amigo!

El resto del día me la pasé alterado y pensando en millones de cosas, después de unas horas lo acepte, bueno, le gusto, ¿¡y! ¡No por eso dejará de ser mi mejor amigo!

Quería platicar con él y decirle que todo iba a seguir igual, pero debía esperar al siguiente día.

Esa noche tuve un sueño muy extraño. En él yo estaba abrazando a Arthur mientras estábamos sentados debajo de un árbol, pero no de la forma en la que usualmente se abrazan los amigos, sino una un poco más cariñosa y lo raro del asunto es que ambos lucíamos felices en ese sueño.

Arthur sonreía de una forma tan alegre cosa que era muy diferente a la vida real. Estaba feliz y parecía como si en ese momento lo único que queríamos era estar cerca el uno del otro.

La mañana llegó y no pude sacarme esa imagen mental de nosotros. Pero cada momento que pasaba aceptaba más las cosas, y en cierto punto... llegó a ser algo que yo estaba deseando.

-"¡Artie~!" -dije alegremente como siempre para llegar a saludarlo.

-"¿Qué quieres tonto?" -respondió como de costumbre.

Era temprano y aún no habían muchas personas en la escuela, de hecho hasta llegué temprano para poder hablar con él ya que él siempre ha sido muy puntual.

-"Oye... yo... ¿te gusto?"

-"...!" -casi se tropieza con una banca cuando le dije-"¿¡Q-Qué cosas dices!"

-"Eso es aishiteru, escribiste 'Alfred, aishiteru'... Por eso, quería confirmarlo"

-"No decía... eso" -dijo para intentar salir de allí pero lo detuve tomando su muñeca.

-"Escucha, tuve un sueño... estábamos tu y yo, como pareja... y yo..." -se detuvo a escuchar, y yo quería decir que realmente quería cumplir ese sueño, pero no podía. Tenía miedo, ¿qué tal si en verdad no le gusto? Que otra persona haya escrito eso en su cuaderno.

Ciertamente eso no justifica su comportamiento, pero también tenía miedo por mí, es decir, toda mi vida creí que era hetero, había muchas chicas con las que salí y muchas que me gustaban, pero lo que siento ahora es muy diferente. Por eso tengo miedo, ¿un héroe puede amar a otro hombre? ¡Además de que no es muy común ni normal que ame a otro hombre!

-"¿Y luego?" -habló Arthur impaciente interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-"Ehh... ¡nada! ¿¡A que es extraño verdad! ¡Jajajaja!" -reí estúpidamente para poder evitar todo esto. Ya no quería saber nada de este asunto, tenía miedo de cambiar y de cómo me tratarían los demás, además de que probablemente todo esto sea una confusión de emociones de mi parte al saber que le gusto a mi amigo.

Así pues, decidido a no tocar ese tema solté a Arthur, el cual salió corriendo de allí una vez más, pero esta ocasión no fui detrás de él ni volví a sacar ese tema a discutir. O al menos ese era mi plan.

Después de ese suceso, nuestra amistad se vio afectada, hablábamos y todo eso pero era incómodo estar nosotros solos luego de cierto tiempo, por lo que decidía pasar un poco más de tiempo con Feli y él con Kiku.

Una semana antes de terminar segundo de secundaria mis padres me dieron una noticia, nos íbamos a regresar a EUA, porque a mi padre lo ascendieron y ahora tenía puesto de jefe. Mis padres estaban muy felices, pero Matt y yo estábamos tristes, aquí tengo a todos mis amigos y no hablar de mi hermano, ¡para él prácticamente toda su vida fue aquí! Pero por más que me quejara con mis padres las cosas no iban a cambiar. Así que fui a decirles a mis amigos.

Todos iban a quedarse juntos por un año más, pero pues yo ya no, así que muchos entristecieron, menos Iván, a él aún no lo comprendo mucho. A Arthur también se lo dije.

-"Artie, me voy a mudar a Nueva York" -le hablé cuando estábamos en clase.

-"..." -no me dijo nada y se me quedó viendo por un rato, era difícil interpretar su mirada, era algo así como tristeza y sorpresa- "Oh... bueno, que mal. Pero aún podemos hablar por msn..." -habló fríamente para retomar sus apuntes.

Yo me sentía triste, además de que no quería largarme, me entristecía su respuesta. Después de haber sido mejores amigos, de llevarnos bien y reír juntos... Me lastima que se muestre tan indiferente conmigo.

Y no les bastó con eso a mis padres, sino que me sacarían desde antes de la escuela, me estaban quitando 2 semanas de poder disfrutar mis últimos momentos con mis amigos. Y así pues el último día de clase para mí, que usualmente todo sería relajo y diversión, fue dolor y tristeza para mí. Reía y compartía con todos pero esa sensación de que sería la última vez no se iba.

-"Yes... yes... ok... ya voy" -hablaba con mi mamá por celular que hasta se le ocurrió venir a recogerme este día.

-"Chicos... Ya me voy, yo-"

-"¡Noooo!" -se me aventó Feliciano seguido de muchos de mis amigos para abrazarme, sofocarme más bien, a excepción de Arthur, él estaba muy ocupado terminando su trabajo de arte y platicando con Kiku, que el no quiso despedirse de esa forma.

-"Oh, Alfred... lo voy a extrañar mucho, pero siempre podremos hablar cuando lo desee" -dijo haciendo una reverencia (sí, con el tiempo supe que no eran sus zapatos lo que veía) y retirándose para dejarme 'solo' con Arthur. Ya que después de todo era el salón y todos estábamos allí.

-"Artie..." -quería despedirme de él una vez que me deshice de todos.- "Ya me voy"

-"Oh, que te vaya bien. Cuídate" -¿eso es todo? ¿Por qué me tenía que tratar tan cruel justo antes de irme?

-"Mmm, gracias... bueno, entonces... me voy. También cuídate, ¿sí?" -dije para forzar una sonrisa y salir corriendo del salón y llegar al auto de mi madre.

El auto estaba con unas maletas llenas de ropa, lo que significa que nos iríamos directo al aeropuerto.

-"¿Te despediste de tus amigos Al?" -habló mamá mientras prendía el motor del auto.

-"...Sí..." -no pude decir nada más, quería llorar, el auto avanzaba y mi hermano y yo íbamos pegados en la ventana grabándonos en nuestras memorias aquella ciudad que había sido nuestro hogar por tantos años.

Todo el viaje hasta Nueva York nadie dijo nada, en cuanto llegamos a una casa desconocida el cual sería mi nuevo hogar. Lo primero que hice fue llegar, encerrarme en una habitación y llorar lo más fuerte que pude.

Mis padres se dieron cuenta de eso, pero ninguno se atrevió a entrar, me la pasaba encerrado casi todo el día, saliendo sólo cuando era sumamente necesario, como a comer o cosas así y regresaba a encerrarme. Pasé un mes llorando hasta que mis ojos quedaron secos.

Así pues inicié tercero en una nueva escuela la cual odiaba desde el fondo de mi corazón. Odiaba la ciudad, odiaba mi escuela, odiaba mis profesores, odiaba mis compañeros y odiaba que estos me hablaran. Y no era la excepción, Matt andaba en la misma situación que yo.

Todos los días hablaba por msn con mis compañeros, pero el tiempo pasó y cada vez nos distanciábamos más. Entré a la preparatoria y ya sólo hablaba con Feliciano, era como que la única persona con la que podía contarle todo lo que sentía. También intentaba comunicarme con Arthur, quería saber cómo se encontraba, pero todas sus respuestas eran muy vagas 'Estoy bien, ¿y tú?', 'Pues nada nuevo, ¿y tú?', 'Todo igual'. Cosas por el estilo, era cuando deseaba que fuera más como Feliciano y que me contara su día. Pero no, aunque hablara por teléfono con él y le preguntara por qué hizo en su día, me respondía lo mismo.

-"¿Y qué has hecho de tu vida?"

-"Pues... nada nuevo"

-"¿Qué hiciste hoy?" -preguntaba de todo para saber más de él.

-"Leí un libro"

-"¿Cuál?"

-"El de siempre" -¿¡qué clase de respuesta más cerrada es esa! Siempre es igual, intentaba saber algo de él y me dejaba con ideas muy superficiales.

-"Oh, bueno... mmm, pues... qué bueno, tengo que irme. Cuídate, ¿sí?"

-"Ok, bye" -y se colgaba como si nada.

Nunca se imaginó lo destrozado que me dejaba cuando terminaba de hablar con él, cada platica que tenía con él era cortada por mí y mi deseo de hundirme en un mar de lágrimas.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se volvió tan frío conmigo? ¿Por qué no intenta aunque sea ser él el que me llame y preguntar por mí?

Siempre era yo quien iniciaba plática ya que con los demás ellos si me llamaban y viceversa. Arthur era el único del que no sabía que había sido de su vida y eso me lastimaba.

Llegué a tercer semestre de preparatoria y se venía el cumpleaños de Arthur, al parecer este año Feliciano y los demás le van a organizar una fiesta sorpresa, yo quería ir allá. Como todos los años, como todos los días más bien.

Ellos ya se habían separado, cada quien entró a una preparatoria diferente y este cumpleaños de Artie iba a ser como un reencuentro, por eso quería ir.

Y así pues me puse a rogarle a mis padres día y noche por que me dejaran ir allá, luego de un mes de suplicas me dejaron y gaste mis ahorros en viajar para allá.

Todos, todos menos Arthur sabían que yo iba a estar en el Reino Unido por una semana, pero eso también era un 'regalo' para él, según mis amigos.

Y así pues yo llegué en la noche ya iniciada la fiesta de cumpleaños. Me demoré porque me había perdido, no es bueno dejar que un italiano te diga cómo llegar a un lugar.

Sentí mucha nostalgia al ver de nuevo la ciudad, y tristeza al ver los cambios que habían hecho a ésta.

Llegué al lugar indicado, el cual era un hotel. Y vi a todos mis amigos allí platicando de cosas sin importancia como es la costumbre.

-"¡Vee~! ¡Alfred!" -Feliciano fue el primero en verme y fue corriendo a abrazarme.

-"¡Feli!"

-"¡Ah! ¡Miren! ¡Es Alfred!"

-"¡Alfred!" -y cuando menos lo esperé ya estaba abajo de una multitud de gente.

Estaba tan feliz de ver que todos estaban bien, pero también me sentía mal al ver que muchos habían cambiado y no estaba con ellos para verlos.

Entonces llegó Arthur que andaba buscando a Kiku, andaba con un chaleco negro sobre una polera verde y unos holgados pantalones de mezclilla, no sé por qué se me hacía que se veía tan bien esta noche, y al igual me sentí triste al ver que había cambiado un poco, al menos era más alto que antes, pero aún no me superaba.

-"¿Alfred?" -dijo en cuanto me vio porque me andaba levantando después de la derribada.

-"Hello!" -saludé desde donde estaba ya que definitivamente nos habíamos distanciado mucho desde esa ocasión especial.

-"¡A-Alfred!" -susurró en un hilito de voz para venir corriendo hacia mí y abrazarme como todos los otros, los cuales ya habían dejado el lobby para ir a la fiesta.- "Tonto, t-te extrañé tanto..." -¿está llorando?

¡Estaba tan feliz! Tanto que una basurita entró en mi ojo haciéndome llorar un poquito. Pude ver a Artie, ¡y además dijo que me extrañaba! Se sentía tan bien que me estuviera abrazando de una forma tan desesperada que no pude evitar corresponderle sutilmente.

Ya había aclarado mi mente. Todo este tiempo que estuve en Nueva York me di cuenta que realmente quiero... no, ¡que amo a Arthur! ¿Pero él aún sigue sintiendo lo mismo después de lo que pasó y de todo este tiempo?

Por el momento me alegra que me tratara como cuando éramos amigos.

-"Artie, happy birthday!" -sonreí para extenderle un presente, el cual tomó entre sus manos apreciándolo unos momentos.

-"Al... me basta con que hayas venido, gracias" -sonrió para abrir el regalo- "¡Wah! ¡Un reloj de conejito con alas!"

-"¿No te gusta?" -le regalé eso porque a él le gustan mucho las cosas mágicas y recordé al que vi cuando era pequeño así que mandé a hacerle uno igual.

-"¡Es precioso!" -sonrió mientras se lo ponía- "P-Pero... ¿la has visto?"

-"¿Qué cosa?"

-"A Layla..."

-"¿Y ella es...?" -pregunté haciendo énfasis ya que siempre me deja confundido.

-"Emm, nadie, olvídalo. ¡Vamos a la fiesta!" -dijo para tirar de mi brazo y encaminarme al lugar.

Pasamos el rato tan divertido, reíamos, platicábamos, bailamos y demás, y lo mejor era que Artie ya volvía a ser el que yo conocía, bueno, al menos con eso de tratarme menos cruel que con los demás como acostumbraba.

Pasó el tiempo y al parecer todos estaban muy emocionados, podría ser una buena razón el hecho que habíamos estado bebiendo durante la fiesta, Arthur al parecer se emborracha muy fácilmente, ya que andaba haciendo todo tipo de ridiculeces y casi y se desviste en público de no ser que lo detuvieron, menos Francis, él lo ayudaba. Yo por mi parte ya había perdido la noción del tiempo y comenzaba a dolerme la cabeza por lo que tuve que salir al pasillo a despejarme un rato.

-"Hamburguer street, hip- ore ga kono sekai no- hip- hero za!" -cantaba feliz mientras me balanceaba camino a la ventana a refrescarme.

-"Alfred- hip- ¿ya te vas?" -escuché una voz a mi espaldas que conocía muy bien.

-"Ehh... V-voy a ir a-"

-"¡No te vayas!" -interrumpió en un gritillo para abrazarme torpemente. Se veía tan dulce, todo sonrosado por los efectos del alcohol y tan vulnerable mientras se aferraba a mí sin dejarme ir.

-"Sólo iba a la ventana Artie"

-"Oh- hip- Alfreeeeed... No me dejes..." -suplicó mientras se estremecía entre mis brazos y veía como las lágrimas se hacían presentes en su rostro. ¿Tanto así me extraño o es que está muy ebrio?

No sabía que decir, tendría que regresar luego a mi casa, pero no sabía cómo decírselo. Así que sólo pude acariciar sus rubios cabellos por un silencioso rato. Hasta que me di cuenta que se había quedado dormido.

-"Artie... te ves tan lindo mientras duermes" -susurré mientras me lo llevaba cargado para alguna habitación a que descansara. Según tengo entendido todos se quedarán por una semana hospedados en el hotel como estilo vacaciones.

Una vez que llegué a su habitación (lo supe por las llaves que llevaba en su chaleco las cuales indicaban la recámara), lo recosté en la cama y lo abrigué.

No pude evitar apreciarlo por unos momentos, se veía realmente hermoso así. Quería besarlo, besarlo y decirle cuanto lo amo... pero no me atreví, aún tenía miedo a lo que sería su respuesta, así que me fui en dirección a la puerta para seguir festejando.

-"¿Alfred? ¿A dónde... vas?" -¿tan poco sutil soy o qué?

-"Ehh, afuera, iba a dejarte dormir, estas todo ebrio" -dije acercándome a él, realmente andaba ebrio y yo no ando en mejores condiciones, pero al menos yo no me puse a gritar por todo el lugar mientras destruía todo.

-"¡Alfreeeeeeeed~! ¡No quiero dormiiiiiir~!" -hizo berrinche mientras se sacudía en la cama haciendo que todas las sábanas se fueran abajo, y como buen amigo que soy allá voy yo a ponerlo todo en su lugar, mala idea.

En cuanto me acerqué me tomó del cuello haciendo que cayera sobre la cama. Él estaba sobre mí deshaciéndose de mi ropa mientras movía su cuerpo de una forma un tanto... excitante.

-"¡Anh! ¿¡A-Arthur! ¿¡Q-Qué ha-ces!" -intenté retirarme pero él me tenía aprisionado.

-"Alfred... ¡quiero hacerlo!"

-"¿H-Hacer qué?"

-"¿Tu qué crees?"

-"¡No! ¡No podemos! Además, estas ebri- ¡ahh!" -en ese momento Arthur metió una de sus manos en mis pantalones haciendo una cosa que no quiero decir... pero que me hizo terminar cediendo, todo se sentía tan bien, y aunque me resistiera mi cuerpo terminaba queriendo más.

Con mi mente en blanco pensando sólo en esa placentera sensación tomé a Arthur y lo recosté ahora quedando yo arriba.

'Sexo, sexo, Artie, sexo'... Era todo lo que podía pensar en esos momentos por lo que me fue imposible detenerme y terminé haciendo a Arthur mío por esta noche.

Él se veía tan vulnerable, tan sumiso, y tan endemoniadamente sexy. Y yo me arrepiento de haber disfrutado de eso, y de haberme aprovechado de él cuando estaba ebrio.

La mañana llegó y vi el cuarto hecho un desastre, y noté que no había dormido solo; él estaba allí, durmiendo como si nada y yo estaba que me comía la culpa y la vergüenza. Tomé mis ropas y salí se allí sin hacer ruido alguno.

-"Oh, ¡Alfred! ¿Qué haces tan temprano-aru?" -una voz que no reconocí hasta escuchar el 'aru' tan característico de Yao me hizo asustarme y girar.

-"¡Ah! E-Ehh... ¡Yao! Nada, iba a... ¡desayunar! ¡eso! ¡Tengo mucha hambre!" -dije nervioso mientras me reía tontamente.

-"Oh, pues no parece-aru. Pareces más como si hubieras cometido un delito-aru. ¿Mataste a alguien-aru?" -¡hacia tantas preguntas! Pero por suerte mi cerebro se las ingenió para librarme de él.

-"¿Y tú qué haces tan temprano aquí?"

-"¿¡E-Ehh! ¡Ah! Mmm... es que... ¡también iba a desayunar-aru!" -ahora el nervioso era él.

-"¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué tan despeinado? Te hubieras arreglado antes de salir, ¿no crees?"

-"¡N-No es lo que parece-aru! ¡Y este Iván no tiene nada que ver con esto-aru!" -gritó para salir corriendo de allí. A todo esto, ¿qué tenía que ver Iván con esto? Pero bueno, ahorita lo importante es salir de aquí.

¿Y por qué huía? Ni yo lo sabía bien.

Sentía que mi relación con Arthur se fue al inodoro en una sola noche, tuvimos sexo por puro placer, cosa que yo no quería... B-bueno, tal vez si quería acostarme con él alguna vez, pero tenía planeado primero decirle todo lo que siento; y entonces, si él me correspondía, nuestra primera vez sería dulce y memorable. Me siento como un abusador aprovechado al ceder tan fácilmente cuando ni él estaba en sus 5 sentidos, puede que ni se dio cuenta que era yo con lo ebrio que estaba.

Justo cuando me había alejado lo suficiente mi celular suena, la pantalla marcaba 'Artie'... ¿¡Por qué tenía que llamar hoy por primera vez en estos casi 3 años!

-"Emm... hello?"

-"H-Hi... Alfred..." -era la voz de Artie, al parecer ya estaba cuerdo hoy.

-"¿Q-Qué se te ofrece?"

-"..." -hubo un realmente largo e incómodo silencio por teléfono, ninguno decía nada, yo no quería decir nada, no quería arriesgarme a arruinar más las cosas. Pero al parecer él tenía uno de sus ataques tsundere de vergüenza porque aunque no lo estuviera viendo, estoy tan seguro que ha de estar escondido entre las sábanas con sus mejillas coloradas a más no poder, y esa expresión de preocupación... tan linda, y tierna... que pone... ¡gah! ¡No está bien pensar en eso ahora!

-"Alfred... ¿dónde estas?" -habló finalmente después de 15 min.

-"Mmm... pues en algún lado del Reino Unido... ¿por?"

-"..." -otra vez un largo silencio se hizo presente- "¡T-Tonto! ¡...P-Pense que te habías ido!"

-"Artie... n-no llores, yo... emm, es que yo..." -no sabía qué decirle, pero me dolía que estuviera llorando, siempre me ha dolido verlo triste.

-"¡Te dije que no me dejaras!" -justo cuando iba a responder se cortó la llamada y alguien se abrazó fuertemente a mí, era él. Que se encontraba vestido con sus mismas ropas de ayer y totalmente en estado tsundere.

-"¡Ah! ¿¡Qué haces aq-!"

-"I love you! Alfred, te amo mucho, desde hace mucho tiempo, y... y lo que pasamos anoche es porque te amo. ¿Por qué me dejaste entonces?" -¿es verdad todo lo que dice?

Una parte de mi estaba muy feliz de la vida, pero aún estaba la noche anterior, ¿en serio recordaba todo?

-"Pero... estabas ebrio, ambos lo estábamos"

-"Es que..." -se aferró un poco- "Si no lo estuviera no hubiera sido capaz de... de... e-eso..." -tartamudeo para ocultar su rostro en mi pecho.- "P-Pero... estoy muy consciente de lo que pasó anoche"

Mis mejillas comenzaron a arder al recordar todo lo de ayer, y al parecer él también lo recuerda a la perfección. Entonces... ¿qué ando esperando?

-"Artie..." -susurré su nombre llamando su atención mientras acariciaba sus dorados cabellos- "Yo también te amo mucho, lamento tanto haberte dejado, pero pensé que te había lastimado. ¿Podrías... perdonarme?" -comencé entonces a besar esos suaves labios con los que había soñado desde hace un tiempo ya.

-"...Tontito, no tienes de qué disculparte" -sonrió ligeramente mientras volvía a besarme.

-"Sí tengo, escucha... no puedo quedarme más que una semana aquí... Luego, tendré que regresar a Estados Unidos..."

-"..." -su mirada se desvío algo opacada pero no dejo de abrazarme.- "Sabía que tendrías que regresar... por eso... ¡iré contigo!" -se soltó muy decidido a venir a EUA.

-"¡P-Pero! ¿¡Con qué dinero! ¡A duras penas puedes vivir al día y te esfuerzas mucho por ello!"

-"¡No importa! Dejaré la escuela y trabajaré entonces día y noche sin descansar, comeré sólo lo necesario para ahorrar, ¡y cuando logre estar contigo seguiré trabajando para conseguir un lugarcito donde vivir!"

-"¡Arthur! ¡No puedes hacer eso!"

-"¡Sí puedo!"

-"P-Pero... no estás pensando en Peter, ¿crees que el querrá ir a otro país cuando está tan acostumbrado al Reino Unido?"

-"¡...Pues entonces me esforzaré más para que él también pueda venir! Y a él créeme que le da igual donde viva... Así que no-"

-"¡Arthur!" -grité tomándolo de los hombros- "No lo hagas... en serio, ¡no quiero que pases más dificultades por mí! Por todo lo que has vivido sólo quiero hacerte feliz, por eso... no te excedas..." -expliqué con un tono de preocupación, él ya hace hasta lo imposible por salir adelante como para que ahora lo haga por los dos.

-"...Alfred..."

-"Dame tiempo... te prometo que algún día seré yo el que este a tu lado, sólo... espérame, ¿sí?"

-"Al..." -se quedó unos momentos pensando hasta que rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos- "Te esperaré por toda la eternidad si es necesario"

Lo besé repetidamente para luego ir a pasear un rato por la ciudad, después de todo tenía que sacarle provecho a la semana; la cual fue uno de mis mejores días de mi vida.

No niego que ambos nos poníamos muy nerviosos cuando tomábamos nuestras manos o cuando nos abrazábamos, pero a pesar de todo eso se sentía tan bien estar con MI adorado y lindo Artie~.

Entonces rápidamente se esfumó esa semana, pero la despedida fue un poco más amena, era como un 'nos vemos al rato', principalmente con Artie que era la única que persona que me importaba en esos momentos.

Mientras estuve en mi casa, nos llamábamos todos los días y Arthur no dejó de ser cariñoso conmigo en cada ocasión.

Así pues me dediqué a terminar mis estudios y le gradué de químico-albañil... Jaja, vale pues, ese era uno de mis sueños hasta que me enteré que no había carrera de eso (y lamentablemente tampoco la hay de héroe) así que me gradué en derechos, y una vez que obtuve mucho dinero me mudé a Glasgow, con la sorpresa para Arthur, ya que últimamente nos habíamos incomunicado por falta de tiempo. Así pues renté un departamento y me fui a pasear por la ciudad.

Apreciaba cada lugar viendo como había cambiado desde que era un pequeño, y me fui a un parque. Ese parque me encantaba tanto ya que fue donde Artie y yo nos volvimos pareja no oficial, o algo así. Me senté en un banco de por allí mientras comía mi cena, ¡el cual era una Bic Mac!

-"¿Alfred?" -escuché una voz conocida pero que no alcanzaba a divisar por la oscuridad.

-"¿Ehh?"

-"¡Alfred!" -fue cuando desvié viendo a mi Artie corriendo hacia mí para abrazarme dulcemente, yo me sorprendí de encontrarlo allí, pero antes de preguntarle algo el comenzó a besarme, lo cual correspondí.

Quería tenerlo lo más cerca posible de mí y no separarme nunca de él, y ahora eso sería posible. No voy a permitir que él se aleje ni yo me iré de su lado.

Acaricié cada centímetro de piel mientras lo besaba apasionadamente, quería hacerlo mío, desde hace tiempo quería hacerlo ya pero sólo con él y nadie más. Pero, estábamos en pleno parque; al parecer él también se percató de eso cuando saqué mi mano de debajo de sus ropas.

-"Artie... ya regresé..." -sonreí dulcemente el cual me correspondió con un abrazo y una expresión de felicidad.

-"Alfred... gracias... nunca deje de pensar en ti, sabes, todos los días vengo a este parque para recordar ese día"

-"Jeje, lo he notado. ¡Te amo tanto Artie!"

-"Yo también, siempre"

-"¡Oh! Y ahora que ya podremos estar juntos, ¿quieres conocer mi nuevo departamento? Y si no estás ocupado... podemos... jugar un rato" -dije juguetonamente mientras besaba su cuello.

-"¡Aah~! E-Está bien... estoy aburrido después de todo..." -susurró sonrojándose a más no poder mientras se aferraba a mi pecho, me encanta tanto cuando se pone así.

Y así pues esa noche fue una de las más gloriosas de nuestras vidas, ahora totalmente conscientes de nuestro amor fuimos uno. Los besos y las caricias no faltaron ni todas las muestras de amor mutuo.

Desde entonces vivimos muy felices, ¿y saben de qué me entere varios meses de estar con Arthur?

¡Que ya se quién es Layla! ¡Era aquel conejo verde con el que me puse a hablar de pequeño! Lo vi una vez en Halloween donde Arthur hablaba con él/élla (aún no sé muy bien que sea), ¿y saben que mas?

Ese conejito le había dicho hace mucho tiempo a mi amorcito que iba a ser feliz por un chico que se perdió en un pasillo persiguiendo a un pizarrón móvil, justo el día que habló conmigo, y ese mismo día en que Arthur perdió a sus padres. Claro está, ninguno supo nada hasta que Layla nos lo dijo.

El punto es que a pesar de que no nos conocíamos desde ese tiempo, estábamos destinados a estar juntos y yo de hacer feliz a mi Artie, y agradezco tanto a la vida por permitirme estar a su lado en estos momentos.

Ahora bien, que si llegas a ver a un conejito verde con alas primero pregúntale quién es su dueño y luego te preguntas si estas drogado o no.

* * *

Alguien se ha dado cuenta q te borra los signos de interrogacion posteriores a los d exclamacion? q estres...

Pero weno... Y aki esta! mi fik un tanto autobiografica~ claro, alterado pa q concuerde con Hetalia... x ejemplo, si me sali mi primer dia de clases... y todo eso... lo unico diferente esq io hable con un troll (como de esos q salen en toy story) y asi la mayoria de las cosas estan basadas en mi vida... jojo, ia de la prepa pa adelante no xq... sigo en la prepa! xDDU

y pzz tmb esta plasmado mi tristeza de irme de Zacatecas y todo mi ODIO q siento al estar aki en Jalisco... ¬¬* en vdd estuve llorando x un mes... T.T y a veces aun me siento mal x no estar con mis amigos u.u

Zaa! Ahora... Para Ayane-sama: si llegas a leer esto algun dia, vas a kerer matarme, arrojarme toda la pizza del mundo en mi cara y probablamente te enojes... sorry! la inspiracion no llegaba y en realidad deseaba escribir esto! asi pues, X... I miss u! al iwal q a todoz/az! TwT

Review? Un review ekivale a q fabriquen relojes en masa de conejitos verdes con alitas! son de la suerte! =D


End file.
